Harry's Wacky Birthday Party
by Leafpool101
Summary: Harry is having his first birthday party at Hogwarts, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are determined to give him the best party yet. But when some odd people arrive, things get a little interesting. Can the three get these people home before the birthday party? Read to find out. BTW there are IPhones in this which makes it even more interesting


**Hello peoples! I have an epic fanfiction for you! Enjoy 3!**

 _ **When it's like this that means they are singing or music is playing**_

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione's POV

It was close to Harry's birthday. It would be his first birthday at Hogwarts! Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in the common room planning his birthday party. "We could have a DJ booth here," Ginny said pointing to the back of the map of the Great Hall. "Yeah, we can use my phone for music!" Ron exclaimed. "How about, no," Ginny said with a sly smile. "Ron, your music probably is old school or hard rock music," Hermione said, teasingly "I'm not sure _that_ should be at a birthday party." Ron frowned. "FINE!" he said "But who's phone will we use?" "We can use my phone," Ginny said. "No way!" Ron exclaimed " _Your_ music is probably girly and stuff like that." "Well of course, silly!" Ginny exclaimed "I'm going to start a new playlist on Spotify!" Hermione nodded. "Good idea," she said. "I have an idea!" Ron exclaimed "Let's look in the Chamber Of Secrets for party decorations!" "What!?" Hermione exclaimed "Why would there be party decorations in the Chamber Of Secrets!?" "You don't know what goes on in this school at night," Ron said. "Oh I do," Hermione said, thinking of the time she and Ginny went to go spy on Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean to see what they were up to. "Well if you do you know that you would know that they're are party decorations in there," Ron reasoned. "Okay we'll go," Hermione said.

 **A few moments later...**

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were entering the Chamber Of Secrets. "Why are all the lights out?" Ron whispered. "You probably did something with your Deluminator, stupid," Ginny whispered back. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered " _Lumos!_ " Immediately, a ball of light appeared at the end of Hermione's wand. Suddenly, they heard people running along the stone floor. "Who's there!?" Ron called "Show yourselves!" " _No!_ " came a girl's voice from the far end of the chamber. "Come on we won't hurt you!" Ron exclaimed and winked at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione elbowed him. "You heard her!" came another voice, apparently a man's. Ron was about to speak but Hermione elbowed him again. "Please come out!" she exclaimed "We're not the bad ones here!" Ron gaped at her. "What do you mean?" he whispered. Hermione didn't answer. "Who are you?" Hermione asked. "We should be asking you the same thing!" the girl called. "I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said "And these is my friends Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny Weasley." Suddenly, a figure began to come out. Another followed her. One was a girl with red hair and the other was a boy with blonde hair. "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my boyfriend, Kristoff," the girl said. "Well, _Anna_ ," Ron said "Why exactly are you in the Chamber Of Secrets. "Is that what this place is?" Anna said looking around. "Yeah and why are you in it?" Ron asked, again. "Well we were in the mountains in Arendelle when we heard something," Anna began "We followed the sound until we found an odd portal or something, Kristoff told me not to go through," she blushed "but I didn't listen and I went through then we ended up here, then these guys wearing black and had weird sticks like those," she pointed to their wands "and they tried to kill us and I have no idea why." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other, bewildered. "Forget the party decorations, let's get out of here and tell Professor McGonagall there was intruders in the castle," Ginny said.

 **A few moments later...**

They were back in the Gryffindor common room. "Okay we have to be quiet because no one can know you are here," Ron told Kristoff and Anna. "Why?" Anna asked. "Because my friend's birthday party is tomorrow and we don't need an interruption," Ron answered, harshly. " _Ron!_ " Hermione exclaimed. "What!?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione frowned. "Um, Hermione," Kristoff said "If we're interrupting we'll just leave." "We would if we could," Anna said "But we have no idea how to get home." "Great something else to worry about," Ron mumbled. "We'll help!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, thank you so much, but you really don't have to," Anna said. "No we can help!" Hermione said "And I know who can solve this problem."

 **A few minutes later...**

"So you're telling me that they're from a different world and they need our help getting back home?" Luna Lovegood asked. "Yeah, pretty much," Hermione said. "Well that's easy!" Luna exclaimed "I know just how to get you home!" "How?" Hermione and Anna said at the same time. "Just go back through the way you came!" Luna exclaimed. "Oh," Hermione said "So let's go to the Chamber Of Secrets!"

 **A few moments later...**

Ginny's POV

They stood outside the portal in the Chamber Of Secrets. "Thank you so much for your help," Anna said. "No problem," Hermione said "That's sorta what we do." Anna smiled and then she and Kristoff stepped through the portal, then it closed. "Well let's get those party decorations and get decorating!" Ron exclaimed.

 **The day of the party...**

 _ **Party rockers in the house tonight**_

 _ **Everybody just have a good time**_

 _ **And we gonna make you loose your mind**_

 _ **We just wanna see ya**_

 _ **Shake that**_

 _ **Everyday I'm shuffling**_

The party was a success! Ginny took a selfie with Hermione, Luna, Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown. She posted it on Instagram, with the hashtag #party and tagged Hermione at bookworm456, Luna at 123, Cho at ravenclawgurlll912, and Lavender at brown_lavender45. Ginny made her way toward Harry and said "Happy Birthday, Harry." "Thanks," Harry said and kissed her.

The End!

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was short but it was my first fanfiction. If you liked my crossover fanfiction then tell me in the reviews. I'm working on another fanfiction called MovieClan, a warriors and frozen fanfiction crossover. Be sure to catch it and thanks again for reading :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
